1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an integrated circuit package comprising an insulating substrate for receiving a number of conductor poles that pass signals powers, and ground from an integrated circuit mounted on the integrated circuit package.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Recently, there has been a demand in the field of integrated circuit packaging to reduce the pitch of the conductor poles received in the insulating substrates of integrated circuit packages in order to increase the speed and density, and decrease the size, of the integrated circuits that are mounted on integrated circuit packages.
The art has not been able to overcome two fundamental problems which occur when the pitch of the conductor poles becomes narrow. First, crosstalk noise becomes significantly high between the conductor poles. Accordingly, the art has failed to reach the desired density of the conductor poles and also reduce crosstalk noise. A second problem is that the characteristic impedance of the conductor poles is scatterd which causes a signal reflection noise and deteriorates signal transmission characteristics.